


Can I Please Get A Waffle

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Flufftober, Human!Alec, M/M, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I may have a proposition that will benefit both of us,” he whispered conspiratorially, and Alec raised an eyebrow, his hands hovering above his silverware.“What is it?”“If I can get you that waffle, will you go on a date with me?”





	Can I Please Get A Waffle

**Author's Note:**

> I have foolishly decided to try to do Flufftober. Lord help me. (Yes I totally named this after the vine and I'm not sorry)
> 
> Day 1: Breakfast

Magnus had always loved the way mortals got pleasure out of the smallest things in life. He would often stop in the middle of his evening walks in order to people watch, taking in the laughter and chatter and overall oblivious lifestyles that surrounded him. Ragnor had a theory that Warlocks pulled their strength from the things that they were most passionate about. For him, that was reading. He would spend weeks cooped up in his townhouse, making sure to put up wards to prevent visitors from reaching him, and come out on the other end completely refreshed and content.

Magnus, however, always felt strongest when he gave to others. There was nothing better than presenting a little kid with a stuffed animal, or a lonely stranger with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. It filled his magic with a joy that he couldn’t seem to get elsewhere, and he indulged in the feeling quite frequently.

So when he walked into the diner just in time to see a man frown in disappointment as he was told that their waffle iron was broken, well, who was he to deny himself the pleasure of lending a hand? 

“Rough day?” he asked as he slid into the booth across from the man, offering him a winning smile when he looked up. He was met with wide hazel eyes that were full of surprise, and for a moment Magnus felt a little breathless. He hadn’t noticed just how beautiful this stranger was when he had first walked through the door, but now that he had a front row seat, he couldn’t resist the urge to make sure this ended up being more than a one time exchange. 

“Yeah,” the man replied, breathing out a laugh. “That’s kind of an understatement.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Magnus answered honestly, hoping the sincerity shined through in his words. This wasn’t like him- getting up close and personal with someone he barely knew- but it felt right for some reason. His magic was pulling at his heart, begging him to get closer, to delve deeper. It was something he’d never really experienced before, especially not with a mortal, and while it was just a little bit concerning, he pushed away his doubts. His magic had never steered him in the wrong direction before, so he didn’t see why he shouldn’t trust it now. 

The stranger stared at him for a moment, a curious expression on his face, and then he held his hand up halfway across the table. “I’m Alec.”

Magnus beamed at him as they shook hands, wasting no time in replying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alec. I’m Magnus.” 

They chatted for a while, the conversation picking up easily as Alec talked about his job as a librarian and Magnus told an exciting tale about the time him and Ragnor had almost gotten lost at sea. What he didn’t say was that they actually had almost gotten stuck in limbo. That would take way too long to explain. 

They were so into their discussion that they both jumped when the waitress appeared at the table with Alec’s food. Apparently he had opted to get pancakes as his backup, and Magnus smiled in amusement as he frowned down at the dish and joked, “If only I could snap my fingers and turn these into a Belgian waffle” 

Magnus contemplated for a moment, his eyes wandering around the room to make sure nobody was paying them any attention, then leaned forward. 

“I may have a proposition that will benefit both of us,” he whispered conspiratorially, and Alec raised an eyebrow, his hands hovering above his silverware. 

“What is it?” 

“If I can get you that waffle, will you go on a date with me?”

Alec froze for a moment, his mouth falling slightly open in shock, and then he smiled widely, his expression lighting up the entire diner with its warmth. 

“I don’t need the waffle to know I’d be an idiot to deny that offer.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a hell yes.”

“In that case,” Magnus mused, his lips tilting up in a smirk, “enjoy.” 

With a snap of Magnus’ fingers, the pancakes on Alec’s plate were replaced with a Belgian waffle, only a few blue sparks that lingered on the table leaving any evidence of his tampering. Alec stared down at his plate with huge eyes, his hands gripping the edge of the table like he’d fall over if he didn’t have something to hold onto. To the rest of the diner nothing had changed, seeing as there was a glamour around the plate that made sure no one else was any the wiser, but Magnus was fairly certain he had just turned Alec’s entire world upside down. 

He normally didn’t do magic where mortals could see it, and certainly didn’t do anything that couldn’t be explained through the lens of typical human magic tricks, but Alec was different. Magnus knew it in his bones. 

“ _How_?” Alec breathed out, pressing a finger to the waffle to prove its authenticity. 

“That, darling, is something I won’t explain until at least the third date.” 

Alec looked up at him for a moment, entirely speechless, then shook his head. 

“Well this better count as the first date then.”

“Deal.” 


End file.
